UN DIA DE DESCANSO
by akirakiss28
Summary: EN LA INTIMIDAD DE SU HOGAR REN Y KYOKO DESFRUTAN DE UN DÍA DE MICRO VACACIONES MUY MERECIDO ... VIVAMOS A SU LADO UN DÍA DE DESCANSO.


**bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda, le dejo el lemon de nuestra pareja preferida que había**** prometido, espero lo disfruten, y comenten.**

COMO ES COSTUMBRE ME GUSTARIA ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE SKIP BEAT NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE NAKAMURA-SANSEI QUE DE MUCHAS FORMAS SE LUCIO CON EL CAPITULO 205... SI NO LO HAN LEIDO, CORRAN A HACERLO.

* * *

DIA DE DESCANSO.

La noche empezaba a caer, el rojizo horizonte matizaba el bello rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba. Verla tan relajada y apacible le gustaba mucho, cuando sus días eran tan ajetreados debido a sus apretadas agendas apenas si podían verse. Pero ese día lo habían pedido para pasar unas micro vacaciones de su diario ir y venir.

Ella estaba sobre una tumbona en la terraza de su apartamento, el día había sido placentero descansaron hasta muy tarde, como a las nueve de la mañana se levantó a hacer un ligero desayuno, que le llevo a Ren hasta la cama. Desayunaron y luego de reposar un poco se metieron a darse una refrescante ducha, vieron un par de películas y pidieron algo para comer.

Hacia un año y medio que Vivian juntos y su boda estaba programada para un par de meses adelante, pero eran contados los días que podían pasar así, tan relajados.

Ren se acero sigiloso, como león acechando a su presa, se inclinó sobre de Kyoko y la beso apasionadamente, ella recibió el beso de buena gana y correspondió con leves caricias en su espalda.

-te vez bellísima- dijo una vez que la libero de sus ataques.

-¡en bata y sin gota de maquillaje?

-es cuando más bella te vez-y continua afanoso su labor.

Con la punta de la lengua recorrió el contorno de su oreja y lentamente bajo a su cuello, delineo la clavícula con besos y bajo hasta la comisura de sus pechos, donde inhalo vehemente el suave aroma de su amada. La libero del nudo que sostenía la bata y dejo al descubierto la nívea piel que ahora solo contenía la ropa interior, se detuvo unos segundos para mirar el paisaje, aquellos montes rozados y de perfectas proporciones que pedían a gritos sentir las caricias que sus manos le propinaban, las toco suavemente, rozando solo sus pezones en suaves círculos, lentamente subió la tela rosada, dejando a su merced lo que esta ocultaba. Los suaves quejidos indicaban a Ren que iba por buen camino, una nueva ola de placer invadió el frágil cuerpo cuando sintió los mordisquitos que Ren daba a sus firmes pezones.

-amor- se quejó.

El dejo de torturar aquel punto con su boca y subió nuevamente en busca de los labios de su mujer. El roce de sus lenguas era un baile acompasado, frenético, pero armonioso. Ren la tomo entre sus brazos y con ternura la cargo hasta la cama donde la depósito para hacerla suya.

Por mucho tiempo Kyoko había sido tímida a la hora de intimar con su pareja, pero Ren le había enseñado con paciencia a disfrutar plenamente de lo que él llamaba "el acto de amor más puro".

Se incorporó y quito totalmente su bata, así como la que cubría el cuerpo de Ren; sugerente lo tumbo sobre la cama y se sentó a ahorcadillas sobre su amado, esta vez fue ella la que tomo prisioneros los carnosos labios frente de si, mordía levemente su labio inferior y luego jugueteaba con su lengua, conocía todos sus puntos erógenos los recorrió con destreza, introdujo levemente su lengua en el oído de Ren , esto lo volvía loco, bajo por su cuello dejando un camino de saliva hecho con su lengua y llego a sus tetilla en las que puso insistencia.

De una forma seductora Kyoko ergio su cuerpo, levanto sus manos al aire y comenzó un sexy movimiento, rozaba su intimidad directamente sobre aquel abultado miembro, el vaivén que marcaban sus caderas aunado a el baile de sus pechos, que saltaban liberados frente a la vista de Ren lograban su cometido, podía sentir el palpitar dentro de los interiores de Ren. Este enarco una ceja al mirar los seductores gestos que su Kyoko le regalaba, seguramente se estaba divirtiendo, pero para el esto ya no era suficiente, tenía que subir el nivel de la intensidad. La tomo por la cintura y subió sus manos hasta sus pechos apretándolos suavemente y regalándole un sensual masaje, después paseo su dedo índice por los carnosos labios de Kyoko , buscando una abertura para introducirlo en busca de humedad, ella lo hizo, chupo frenética el dedo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, poco después el uso su dedo para darle placer a cierto punto escondido bajo un diminuto pedazo de tela.

Luego de un par de minutos ocupado en dar suaves caricias a su mujer la ayudo a bajar de su cuerpo y la recostó en la cama, quito la última prenda que cubría su intimidad y se despojó de la propia, frotaba su virilidad en el punto más erógeno de su amada, como preparación para por fin penetrar su intimidad.

El suave quejido de kyoko le volvía loco, sentir como complacía a su mujer le hacia el hombre más orgulloso de la tierra. Pronto aumento sus embestidas, adoraba sentir la estreches que le envolvía, era consciente de que había sido su primer hombre, quería ser el único, el único que conociera esos gestos que solo le dedicaba a él; el único en oír el armonioso compas de su respiración entrecortada, deseaba que Kyoko, la mujer más deseada en Japón se volviera loca entre sus brazos, que alcanzara el clímax solo con sus caricias.

Si tenía que compartirla con su público, deseaba por lo menos en la intimidad de su cama fuera solo "SU KYOKO"

Cuando al fin después de varios minutos y un placer desmesurado sintieron llegar el anhelado clímax Kyoko abrazo fuertemente a Ren que le robo el último beso antes de sentir explotar sus entrañas, hundiéndose juntos en "l pequeña muerte" que trae consigo el orgasmo. Quedaron quietos por largo momento, en el que sintieron reponer sus energías. Después de descansar un poco abrazados tiernamente,, Kyoko se incorporó, busco su bata y entro al baño en el que preparo la tina con sales y esencia de rosas e invito a su prometido a tomar un relajante baño juntos, en el que continuaron los seductores juegos que solo podía disfrutar plenamente en "un día de descanso"


End file.
